


Definition

by Batfink



Series: Past and Present [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reminiscing, Revelations, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nope.  You still a virgin?”  Bucky asked.</p><p>“Depends on your definition.”  Bucky felt Steve shrug.</p><p>“Have you had sex?”  He asked.</p><p>“Yes.”  Steve answered.</p><p>“With Peggy?”  Bucky guessed.</p><p>“No.  It was a guy in the USO band actually.”  Steve murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

Bucky jerked awake when a heavy weight bounced down on the bed beside him. Before he had time to register whether or not he was being attacked Steve's cheerful voice sang out. “Wakey, wakey, Bucky Bear!”

Bucky lifted his head and looked at his bedside clock. Six AM. Six. Fucking. A.M. He groaned and rolled over, wrapping himself around Steve where he was now sitting on Bucky's pillow, legs stretched out in front of him. Bucky tucked his head against Steve's stomach and sighed contentedly.

Steve laughed. “Come on Bucky.” He jostled Bucky's shoulder. “Time to go for our morning run.”

“Go to hell, Stevie.” Bucky grumbled, rubbing his face against Steve's t-shirt covered stomach. He could feel the beads of Steve's rosary under his cheek.

“Been there, done that.” Steve chuckled. “Come on.”

“No, Stevie.” Bucky muttered. “Not today. How about we just hang out and talk for a bit instead.”

Steve tucked his arms around Bucky. “Fine, you still gay?”

Bucky snorted. “It's not a phase, Stevie.”

“I know that, but I wondered if maybe Hydra could brain wash it out of you.” Steve replied, voice quiet in Bucky's bedroom.

“Nope. You still a virgin?” Bucky asked.

“Depends on your definition.” Bucky felt Steve shrug.

“Have you had sex?” He asked.

“Yes.” Steve answered.

“With Peggy?” Bucky guessed.

“No. It was a guy in the USO band actually.” Steve murmured.

Bucky's eyes sprang open and his metal arm whirred as he quickly pushed himself into a sitting position. “WHAT!?” He exclaimed grabbing Steve by the arm. “Since when are YOU gay?”

Steve shrugged again. “I'm not sure that I am.”

Bucky's brow furrowed. “What the hell do you mean?”

“I was curious, Buck. I wanted to know what was so good about it that made you risk doing something illegal.” Steve tried to explain.

“Did you enjoy it?” Bucky queried.

“Kinda. Yes. He, uh, he sorta looked like you, which helped.” Steve started to blush.

Bucky's eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Something you wanna tell me, Stevie?”

“I really think we should go for our run now.” Steve changed the subject and made to get off the bed.

“Oh no you don't.” Bucky grabbed Steve's leg with his metal arm and pulled him down the bed before quickly straddling him. Sitting down firmly on Steve's stomach, he was wide awake now.

“What do you mean it helped that he looked like me?” Bucky leaned down over Steve until their faces were inches apart. “Do you have feelings for me Steve?”

Steve tried to push him off but Bucky grabbed his arms and pushed them up over Steve's head pinning his wrists together with his metal hand. Steve was blushing furiously now and wouldn't look at Bucky.

Bucky leaned closer. “Come on Stevie. You know you can tell me anything.”

Steve's eyes flicked up to meet Bucky's and he frowned. “Fine.” He huffed. “Yes, Bucky. I have feelings for you, it's your stupid fault though.”

“My fault!” Bucky laughed sitting back. “How is it my fault.”

“The uniform.” Steve huffed. “I was perfectly unaware of any interest in sex, male or female until I saw you in that damn Army uniform. Then it was like an explosion in my gut and suddenly all I could think about was getting you out of the damn thing.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Bucky asked.

“You had a girlfriend, remember?” Steve pouted.

“You know as well as I do that was just for show.” Bucky shrugged. “You could have told me.”

“There's no way a guy like you was ever going to look at a skinny little runt like me.” Steve sighed. Bucky scowled at him but Steve continued. “I almost told you. Once.”

“When?” Bucky asked.

“After the rescue mission. You remember that? In the bar, when you asked if I was keeping the Captain America get up. I wondered if maybe you were thinking the same thing about me then, that I had when I'd first seen you in uniform.” Steve now had a hopeful look in his eye.

Bucky leaned back down towards Steve and licked his lips slowly before answering. “I was most definitely thinking about how I'd like to peel you out of that outfit.” He shifted, wriggling further down until he was sitting on Steve's lap instead of his stomach.

Steve raised his head and pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky lowered himself until their chests were touching, parting his lips to allow Steve's tongue access to his. Steve flexed his wrists under Bucky's grip and Bucky released them, chuckling into Steve's mouth as Steve's hands immediately swept down to grip onto Bucky's hips as Steve raised his own, pushing against Bucky.

Bucky felt Steve's hard length pressing against his ass and pulled back breathless. “Damn Stevie.” He dived back in for another kiss as his hands worked their way up under Steve's t-shirt.

Steve groaned and pushed up against him again, felt Bucky harden against him and shifted lifting Bucky slightly until he could reposition them both so that their cocks brushed through their clothes. As the friction built Bucky gasped and pulled Steve closer, Steve's hands moving to Bucky's ass rocking their groins together.

“Stevie, Stevie, I'm close.” Bucky panted and Steve pressed up again. “We should stop, we should talk about this.”

Steve reached a hand up and slid his fingers into Bucky's still long hair, pulling at it until he manoeuvred Bucky's face up to his. “There's nothing to talk about Bucky.” He whispered pulling until their lips were just barely touching. “I love you.” He kissed Bucky. “I want you to come.” He kissed him again. “And then I want you to fuck me.” He kissed him a third time as Bucky's eyes went wide and he stilled above Steve before trembling slightly, cock twitching. Steve felt a warm dampness seeping though his running shorts and he pulled his lips away from Bucky's so he could look him in the eyes, smirking.

“I...” Bucky began, panting. His eyes shiny. “I love you, too Stevie.” He smiled and kissed him again and again. He didn't think he would ever stop.


End file.
